Shout It
by XAXRX
Summary: Oliver writes a song for Lilly at the talent show. Mitchel Musso's Shout It. One shot songfic lol


**I really wanted to write a songfic but I couldn't find the right song.**

**Then I bought this CD and thought it would fit Loliver perfectly!**

**Thus the story below.**

_Copywrite: I do not own the show Hannah Montana and the characters, items, or plots from it._

_I do not own Mitchel Musso or Disney records or Mason Musso._

_I do not own the lyrics or the melody to the song 'Shout It' By Mitchel Musso FT. Mason Musso._

_She is so innocent,  
When she speaks I listen,  
She is my angel  
Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove_

Lilly was exactly in the middle of the first row.

The place wasn't that big, it was only the schools talent show.

But to Oliver it was the start.

He just started going out with Lilly.

His best friend.

He wrote this song for her a while back.

But now she finally got to hear it.

_She is my fire  
My only one desire  
She's in the front row  
Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
I want you knooooow… _

He looked down at Lilly.

He was basically singing to her.

Even though everyone in the room was cheering.

He hoped that she knew this was for her.

Lilly was standing up smiling and cheering.

Oliver smiled down at her.

_Shout shout shout it out  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now _

He never told Lilly that he loved her.

He didn't love her.

There was no word to describe how he felt.

He wanted Lilly to know that.

_I don't know what to say or do  
It's so hard to scream it_

Shout shout shout it out  
_From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now_

I don't know what to say or do,  
It's so hard to shout it out to you 

By this time Lilly was jumping up and down clapping.

Miley wasn't there something about a premiere.

He didn't care.

He never really liked Miley.

He just went along with it because she was Lilly's best friend.

And he couldn't risk loosing Lilly.

It wasn't an option.

_She is my fire (fire)  
My only one desire (desire)  
She's in the front row (front row)  
Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh and  
Yeah I want you knooooow…_

Shout shout shout it out  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do  
It's so hard to scream it

Shout shout shout it out  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do,  
It's so hard to shout it out to you  
(So hard to shout it out to you)  
(So hard to shout it out to you)  
(So hard to shout it out to you) 

_She punches me  
Her eyes are green  
Take my hand  
Follow my lead  
I know just  
What you'll need  
Row sixteen, section three  
She's cool, she's hot  
She's all I need  
Rules are lot  
The thing with me  
When she walks I'm begging please  
Hold my hand so they can see  
That she's with me  
_

Lilly stopped jumping.

She looked down and blushed.

He could still see her smile.

She knew it was for her then.

She looked up.

_Shout shout shout it out  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now_

I don't know what to say or do,  
It's so hard to shout it out to you 

As he ended the song he held out his hand to Lilly.

She smiled and took it, not knowing he was going to pull her on stage.

He pulled Lilly into a kiss as the crowd cheered.

He pulled away looking into her ivy green eyes.

"I love you Lilly." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

Lilly giggled.

"Ollie?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really have to write a song?"

He chuckled.

"There was no other way to say it."

Lilly smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

They hopped off stage to clear room for the next act.

"Next time it's my turn."

Lilly said before they left.

**Before you say anything, I know there is like no dialogue.**

**But I wanted to focus on the song ^^**

**And I know I missed some verses but still.**

**And I know Lilly's eyes are blue, but I made them green, I hope that was okay with you guys!**

**Thanks to lyricsmania . Com for the lyrics.**

**R+R please it will make me very happy!**

**AND I will be writing another Loliver song fic from Lilly.**

**That's what she meant at the end of this one.**

**AND Im making her have a great voice because I don't think it's fair that Miley and Oliver (Even though I hate Miley's voice) Have good voices in the show and Lilly doesn't...**

**Anyways Ill update soon ^^**


End file.
